


Oct 19: Hell

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst sort of, Hell, Lucifer is a fucked up asshole, Pain, Punishment, Sins, Suffering, Torture, damned souls, eternal torture, graphic violence and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: What happens after we die? Do we go to heaven or hell and why either? Do we just fall asleep and that's it? For Jeremy Dooley, the reality of this question is darker than he'd ever imagined it'd be.





	Oct 19: Hell

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: extreme cases of graphic torture and violence, read at your own risk. You have been warned.

Jeremy would say that he'd been a fairly good person his entire life, always being kind to others and trying to do the right thing. Sure he'd screw up and make mistakes, but everyone did that. After all, he was only human. He wasn't really involved in church, leaving when he'd started going to college five years ago, never finding the time or energy to go sit in a pew and listening to some old guy talk down to him for an hour about him being a sinner.

So how the fuck he ended up in hell was beyond him.

The accident that took his life wasn't even his fault, he'd just been walking when some drunk driver jumped the curb and nailed him with their car, speeding away as Jeremy died slowly in pain. He'd woken up in a dark room, red hot light coming from a door, heat everywhere suffocating him; the smells of rotting, burning flesh and sulfur choking him, distant screams of agony and pain reaching his ears.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked aloud as he stood, a strange sound filling his ears. He looked down to see that his ankle had a chain secured to it, a heavy iron weight attached to the other end.

Panic filled him as he bent down and yanked at the chains, hoping to maybe loosen or break them. No such luck. Breathing hurt his lungs, burning him from the inside out and his skin was drying up and cracking with the heat.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed.

"Ah, another soul claimed for the Prince of Earth!" a voice behind him said. The voice was horrifying, a strange snarling gurgle type noise. Jeremy whirled around and nearly screamed at the creature that stood in the doorway, made more terrifying by the outline of red from the light behind him.

The creature was nearly nine feet tall, it's skin missing in places leaving gaping holes that occasionally dripped black liquid that hissed when it hit the ground. The creature had long black hair, slightly pointy ears, and no nose, just a gaping hole that whistled with every breath the creature made. It's torso had some sort of black armor, spiked and deadly looking. A scythe hung at the creature's back, a barbed whip at its side, and a flail at his other side. The creature's eyes jet black with no pupils. Jeremy backed up, falling to the floor and scrambling back.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed. The creature seemed to smile as it moved forward, bat like wings Jeremy hadn't noticed before stretching out, making the creature look bigger than it already was.

"I always love the fear from a new soul. It's so pure, so delicious! After a few days the fear becomes almost tainted and rotten, not as genuine. Probably because of the inevitability of their situation hitting them. Oh well, at least I can enjoy your fear for now!" the creature said and shot out its hand, grabbing Jeremy by the throats and lifting him into the air, the lad gasping for breath, fear gripping him. The creature smiled and opened its mouth, a long snake-like tongue creeping out of its face and slithering towards Jeremy.

"No! Stop please!" he screamed as he struggled. The creature laughed, a deep, dark hallow noise, Jeremy could almost touch the evil wafting off the creature.

Helpless, Jeremy watched in terror as the tongue grew closer, before it darted forward and into his open mouth, darting down his throat. Jeremy screamed in pain and fear as heat burned his throat, horror crossing his eyes as he watched a strange red energy leaving his body and traveling down the tongue towards the creature. The creature's eyes closed like a reptiles and it moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yes! The fresh fear of new souls is enough to make the damned feel alive again!" it roared. Jeremy felt like crying, but tears would not form, the dryness in the air drying out his eyes and tear ducts. Finally the creature dropped him to the floor, the lad scrambling back against the wall and curling up in a ball to protect himself. The creature smacked its lips and smiled. It looked down at Jeremy before pulling the whip out.

"Stand human!" it ordered. Jeremy couldn't feel his legs, just trembled as he stared up at the creature.

"I said, stand!" the creature roared and reared back with its arm. Jeremy cried out in pain as the sting of the whip striking his arm and side surged through his body. He screamed as the whip fell again and again before he was ordered again to his feet. Struggling Jeremy managed to stand, welts covering his body, cuts bleeding from where the whip had struck multiple times.

"Walk!" he was was ordered.

"I-I don't t-think I can," Jeremy whimpered pointing down at the weight chained to his foot. The whip was raised and Jeremy raised his hands above his head to protect his face.

"Wait!" he cried. The creature paused, watching with a frightening expression of pleased hunger as Jeremy stumbled forward, tugging hard on the weight. To his surprise the weight moved, slightly but with some coaxing he was able to very slowly move towards the door. After what felt like years he'd made it through the door, the creature right behind him. He stared in horror at the sight that met his eyes.

All around him were people crying and screaming, some strapped to torture devices, their blood flowing down their dirty bodies, while others were chained to the walls, moaning in pain. One person that caught his eye was a man strapped to a table, two more of the creature's standing over him, one holding a wicked looking knife that he lowered to the man's leg. Jeremy watched in terror as the creature's slowly ran the knife down the man's leg from shin to thigh, peeling off a large strip of flesh. The man screamed in pain, shaking, his blood flowing down the table and dripping onto the floor.

"His sin was lusting after flesh that wasn't his, I believe it was his brother's wife," the creature behind Jeremy said casually. Jeremy could only watch in horror at the scene that played before him, several strips of the man's flesh cut away from his body. He was suddenly filled with a sharp pain as the crack of a whip filled his ears.

"Move!" he was ordered. Dragging himself forward Jeremy made his way through the halls and chambers of torture, each worse than the one before. One chamber held a group of men and women strapped vertically to tables, white hot knives being shoved up their...

Jeremy wanted to puke at the sight and smell, the screams of the men and women filling his ears. The creature behind him laughed, genuine laughter.

"These human's sins were perverse sexual acts. They raped, molested, slept with others even though they were married, lay with animals, lay with others like them. You humans are so easy, your sexual desires one of the best tools we've used to condemn you here. You think you're doing it because it feels good or that it'll make you happy," the creature spat, grabbing Jeremy's face and forcing him to watch as a man's penis was peeled like a carrot. "Do they look happy now?"

Jeremy whimpered before he was shoved forward again. They passed more rooms, the creature stopping and explaining why the poor people inside each room were there. One room had coffin like contraptions that people were locked inside of, fire igniting inside and the screaming people inside were slowly burned to death. Their sins, the creature explained, was that they lusted after the things or people they didn't have. Jeremy wanted to cry at each room, wondering if this was his fate.

Finally Jeremy was shoved into a room that stretched on for a long ways, lava covering the floor except for the small walkway that lead to a single thrown, a dark figure perched there. Jeremy was pushed forward until they reached the figure, the lad shocked at the figure's appearance.

He was tall, about six or seven feet, long jet black hair hung to his shoulders, but it was groomed. His face was smooth and free of blemishes, his eyes a gentle green. He was dressed in nice clothes, and a robe that was many sizes to large, the fabric spilling off the thrown and onto the floor at their feet. If Jeremy didn't know any better he'd say this man was beautiful, handsome.

"You find my appearance appealing," the man said, his voice smooth like honey. Jeremy gaped, staring in confusion.

"H-how..." he began before the man raised his hand.

"Please, it doesn't take much to read you humans. It is true, I am as you would say, beautiful. I was nearly perfect at one point," he said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not understand yet? Has it not dawned on you where you're at?" the man laughed, his voice deep. Jeremy trembled as realization started flooding into him.

"Y-you're..." he stuttered.

"Satan, Lucifer, the Devil, Prince of Hell, yes we get it, yadda yadda yadda. Let's skip the whole introduction thing and get to the point. You're here because you're souls belongs to me," he said waving his hand dismissively. Jeremy's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"How? What have I done to deserve this?" he cried. Satan smiled wickedly, fire gleaming in his eyes.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. You foolish, stupid human. You don't understand because my forces have been keeping the truth from you ever since you made yourself vulnerable. You're here because you turned your back on the Light. Good thing too, you would've been a dangerous opponent had you been loyal to the enemy," Satan explained laughing nervously as if he'd just escaped a close call.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked trembling. The Prince of Hell leaned closer and smiled at the small human before him.

"I was so pleased when my demons informed me that your soul had been freed from the bonds of God and heaven. I'd almost given up hope that you were a lost cause. But here's a little known fact that they don't always teach in those churches of yours up there. You were born mine! Even though that troublesome Jesus died for you and freed all you human' damned souls, I still have ways of claiming you for myself. "Free will" He called it. Who knew that I would turn this gift He blessed you pathetic mortals with as the greatest weapon against Him!" Satan laughed hysterically.

"But I've always been a good person, how could He send me here?" Jeremy cried. The devil rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh Jeremy, small, weak, pathetic Jeremy. You still don't get it. One of the biggest lies that my forces and I have used to trick so many of you is that living a life simply as a good person will somehow earn your way into heaven. Ha! Let me tell you something Jeremy, from the moment your ancestors bit into that fruit and committed the first sin, ALL humans are born evil! When they sinned for the first time that seal humanity's fate and signed them over to me! This whole living as a good person doesn't do you jack shit! At least, not with the proper context. The only way your would belongs to Him is if you follow Him and obey Him. But I found years ago that if I convinced you humans that simply doing good things without doing them for Him or with His guidance, that I could make a sort of loophole around His way to true freedom. Everything you leaned in church was true, Jeremy, everything! But you were weak, young in your faith and so easily manipulated and guided to me. But here's the real kicker," Satan explained and leaned down to whisper in Jeremy's ear. "The truth about the matter is, God didn't send you to hell, He never wants to, something about loving you or some bullshit, you sent yourself here! The only reason I fought tooth and nail to condemn your soul here, was because I hate you and want to see you and the rest of your miserable, wretched kind suffer!"

With a snap of his fingers Satan turned and the demon that had escorted Jeremy in dragged him away, kicking and screaming. Jeremy was dragged into a chamber where several other demons were torturing some poor, unfortunate people. His shirt and pants were ripped off his body and he was forced onto one of the tables, strapped down as he fought desperately to get away. The demon that had been with him smiled viciously as he turned and grabbed a knife and a device that looked like a clamp.

"What are you doing? Stop, please I'll do anything!" Jeremy cried. The demon laughed.

"You already did enough. Tell me Jeremy, do you recall ever telling a lie?" the demon asked. Jeremy froze and looked at the creature in fear.

"There! That's right! You're human, of course you've lied. You cheated on that math test back in high school, you lied to your professor in college about how much of the text book you actually read, you lied to your parents when they asked you if you still believed in God, you lied to God when you promised Him that you'd always be loyal to him if He'd just save your sister from dying. And do you know what the punishment for lying is Jeremy?" the demon asked. Jeremy trembled as he stared at the tools in the demon's hands. A wicked smiled spread across the creature's face.

"You really should've prayed for God to put a guard on your tongue more when you were a praying man," it said and before Jeremy could react the demon had forced his mouth open and pulled his tongue out, securing the clamp onto the end, the weight of the clamp pulling Jeremy's tongue out further from his mouth. The man watched in horror as the demon reached up with the knife, realization hitting him. He screamed and struggled as the demon laughed, holding his head still as he cut Jeremy's tongue out of his mouth. Blood welled up in the lad's throat and he coughed it up, spraying the demon in the face, the demon smiling a licking up the blood splat. Jeremy wailed at the pain, unable to form words, only able to cry.

"Have you ever stollen Jeremy?" the demon asked smiling. Jeremy cried and struggled as the demon pointed out every instance in his life when he'd stolen something, even the most obscure things like taking revenge with his actions or words, claiming that revenge was the Lord's, and that by taking it upon himself, Jeremy had stolen it from God. With that, the demon slowly shoved the knife up Jeremy's fingernails, twisting until it had pried the nail from the lad's fingers. After that the demon slowly cut each finger off, then shredding Jeremy's palms to pieces. The lad's screams filled the room and echoed off the walls. The demon leaned in and licked the blood from Jeremy's face and hands, smiling and licking the lad's ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine here in a few minutes, you'll heal right up, and then we can repeat this fun! After I've broken you a few times we'll visit the other chambers. I can't wait to introduce you to the punishments for gluttony," the demon said and patted Jeremy's squishy midsection, "and for watching pornography."

Jeremy wailed at the thought of the punishments he was about to face, all the pain, the agony, he just wanted to die. But that was the problem, he was already dead, and all his doubts, all his disbelief washed over him. If hell was real then that meant heaven was too, which meant that God was real. Oh fuck! Why hadn't he listened?

"Oh and just to clarify, this isn't just a few days thing. This is for the rest of eternity. Welcome to hell!" the demon hissed as Jeremy cried, wishing everything could be different.


End file.
